5th generation (5G) wireless systems represent a next major phase of mobile telecommunications standards beyond the current telecommunications standards of 4th generation (4G). Rather than faster peak Internet connection speeds, 5G planning aims at higher capacity than current 4G, allowing a higher number of mobile broadband users per area unit, and allowing consumption of higher or unlimited data quantities. This would enable a large portion of the population to stream high-definition media many hours per day with their mobile devices, when out of reach of wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) hotspots. 5G research and development also aims at improved support of machine-to-machine communication, also known as the Internet of Things (IOT), aiming at lower cost, lower battery consumption and lower latency than 4G equipment.
The above-described background relating to a non-orthogonal design is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.